


Unspoken

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Musings [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm ponders Trip. Onesided T/R slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Malcolm's POV. The words in italics are lyrics of "Endlessly" – another Muse's song from their album "Absolution".

"Hey, Malcolm," you greet me casually.

"Commander," I reply, my tone neutral.

You get that slightly exasperated look on your face before telling me to drop formalities and that we're not on duty yet. Then you sit down next to me and we chat over breakfast like old friends.

Well, I guess we are friends, after all. I'm still not entirely sure how that happened. I suppose sharing near-death experience in Shuttlepod One may have had something to do with it. I'm glad really that we came closer although now, you, Trip Tucker, know more about me than my own family or anyone aboard this ship. Perhaps even more than anyone, full stop. Oddly, I don't mind.

Still, there is something about me you'll never be aware of. Not if I can help it. After all, I am a security officer and very good at keeping certain things to myself. And I'll make sure you'll never catch so much as a glimpse of the fact that I love you.

An utterly hopeless feeling, I know, but even if you don't want me as anything more than a friend (and why should you?) I'll always be here for you. If you ever need me. That's what friends do anyway, so I am quite positive there is no danger of you suspecting the truth.

Sometimes, though, I feel that my carefully constructed barriers are all for nothing. That you can see the longing and desire plainly written on my face when I look at you. My body trying to say what I consciously won't voice. But then I glance at you again and I realise my fears are unfounded – you don't notice a thing.

I'm glad you don't. I much prefer dreaming about you than waking to the reality of your disbelief and distaste were I to tell you that you have me, body and soul. I know you don't need either.

xx xx xx

_there's part of me_  
you'll never know  
the only thing  
I'll never show

hopelessly, I love you endlessly  
hopelessly, I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
I won't leave you falling  
if the moment ever comes

it's plain to see  
it's trying to speak  
cherished dreams  
forever asleep

hopelessly, I love you endlessly  
hopelessly, I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up,  
I won't let you down  
I won't leave you falling  
but the moment never comes


End file.
